


White Tevinter Cocktail

by gnomeicecream



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeicecream/pseuds/gnomeicecream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has been feeling under the weather for some strange reason. The Iron Bull is helpful.</p><p> </p><p>Look you upon my plot, and see that it is barren. This is a gift fic for KRMalana, who was also kind enough to beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Tevinter Cocktail

It was nearing sunset, and Dorian had been miserable for the whole of the day. His skin was irritated, sheened with sweat, and no amount of shifting could make his robes stop itching. Every breath ached in his chest.

'This is what happens when civilized people are dragged out into freezing wastelands. It's a wonder all of southern Thedas hasn't succumb to plague', he thinks as he surrenders the effort of trying to write. There is a smudgy blot of ink where his hand had been resting. It’s the final straw.

He stands slowly, but still feels dizzy. He gives himself a moment, stretching, before leaving for the healers. At this time of the day they are busier with people like him with minor complaints trickle in. Dorian settles in with an obligatory huff of complaint to wait for someone to be available and eavesdrops on the conversations around him to pass the time. It seems like whatever southern malady that Dorian has dragged back from the frozen heart of the Empire du Lion, he is the only one suffering from it that he can hear.

A woman with sandy, short cut hair finishes with a sprained wrist, and waves Dorian over. “Looking a bit flushed there, Tevinter. What symptoms are you experiencing?”

“Ah, well...” Dorian pauses to take stock of himself, feeling suddenly as though everyone were listening in as he had been. “I seem to have come down with a bit of something. I feel feverish, my chest hasn't stopped aching, and my skin is trying to crawl away.”

The healer asks a few more clarifying questions, and has him breathe deeply so she can listen to his lungs. “Ain't hearing anything in your lungs, so it sounds like you just corrupted your black bile from an excess of cold. Mix up some cucumber and chicory seeds with some cowslip and barberry root, then drink it in hot water for fifteen days. Make sure it’s hot, mind. And lay off drinking till then to let your body balance the humours. Got that?”

Dorian nodded, and waited while the healer assembled him a sachet of medicine, then offered his thanks and left. No drinking put an end to any plans he might have had for the night, so he returned to his room with a book from the tower library and dinner.

Two days later, he was feeling worse than ever. He decided not to even bother getting out of bed, just lying in misery. His chest ached worse than ever, with an increasing feeling of pressure and tenderness that made clothes unthinkable. The sounds from outside placed the hour just past the evening meal when a knock sounded on the door. 

“Unless you are here to put me out of my misery, go away.”

The door opened, and Iron Bull slipped into the room. He was carrying a tray but Dorian couldn't see what was on it from his place in bed.

“Heard you weren't feeling too good, big guy. Thought I'd make sure you hadn't drowned in your fancy silk sheets.”

“If that’s more of that vile concoction the healer has tried to poison me with, I'm not having it.”

“Nah, though if you want a second opinion, I could always get Stitches up here. Got you something to eat.”

Dorian opened his mouth to tell Bull where he could stick his food, but it seems as though the very idea had caused his stomach to remember they had eaten nothing all day. “Alright, seeing as you've come all this way.” He propped himself up against the pillows, letting the sheets pool in his lap.

Iron Bull pulled the chair from the desk up to the bed and sat with the tray on his lap. On it were cut strawberries, a few small fancy cakes, and cream. Dorian gave him a look.

“You have absolutely no idea what to feed sick people, do you? Or were you honestly thinking I would be up for something else?”

“Hey, hope springs eternal, or whatever it is you Chantry types say. Open up.” He held a slice of strawberry out.

With a sigh to show that he was only doing this to indulge Iron Bull, Dorian opened his mouth and let himself be hand fed.

“See? Just like back home, being waited on hand and foot. Damn, shoulda gotten grapes. And feathers.”

“Been talking to Cassandra? What sort of salacious stories has she been telling you?”

“Kadan, you know I'm not the sort of man for that kinda talk.” Bull said, “I'm more about action.” He waggled his eyebrow, then held out a tiny cake.

“Awful. You are the worst.”

“Yep. So, what’s got you down? No coughing, and your voice sounds ok. Got an appetite.”

“Ah, well, the healer said something about being thrown out of balance by being out in the cold. My chest hurts, but I don't think that whatever it is is in my lungs.”

Iron Bull fed Dorian another slice of strawberry, this one dipped in cream, before running his hand down Dorian's chest. Dorian drew in a deep breath, feeling every rough catch of callous on his over sensitive skin. Bull’s hand pet up and down gently. “Hows that, Kadan?”

“Mmm...It’s actually not unpleasant. Just mind my nipples, would you? They hurt the worst.”

“Hmm...” Bull rubbed around the areola of one, watching how Dorian's mouth opened on a tiny gasp, his breath caught, and his back arched both chasing and fleeing the sensation. He repeated the motion, slowly, firmly. “Looks like that feels better.”

“Yes, it does, is there a reason you are stopping?”

“Hey, we still have two little cakes. I had them baked just fo-”

“I do not give a damn about tiny cakes if you do not go back to what you were doing I will eat you.”

“Hey, hey, alright, here.” Bull put the tray aside on the nightstand, and put his entire palm on Dorian's chest, kneading gently. The mage’s head fell back and he gave a groan of relief.

“Maker, that feels good. I have no idea what’s wrong with me.”  
“Shh, I got you. Just lay back. Gonna try somethin', you let me know how you like it.” Iron Bull shifted onto the bed and straddled Dorian's hips. He bracketed Dorian's smaller chest with both hands, letting his nipples on each side be caught between his fingers. Slowly and gently, he increased the pressure and pulled.

The effect was immediate and electric. Dorian covered Bulls hands with his own even as he bucked under his weight. “Yes, yes, fuck, yes! Bull!”

“ Damn. You like that? Talk to me.”

“Yes! Oh, that's incredible. It still hurts, don't stop.”

“Yeah, we're not stoppin' 'less you say the word. Tell me your word Kadan.”

“Katoh! More!”

Bull gave another pull, then another while Dorian gasped and writhed under him. Each tug brought out another moan.

“Thats right, let me hear you.” Bull increased the pressure, and rode out another wild buck. Then, white fluid gusted out of Dorian's nipples, all over Bull's hands. He stopped.“...What the fuck.”

“...Quite.”

“Uh, ok, so. Is this a Vint thing...or, a mage thing? A Vint mage thing? Are you ok?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

“Hm.” Bull leaned down, and licked one of his hands.

“What in the Abyss do you think you're doing?!”

“Its milk.”

“It is not.”

“It’s the simplest explanation.”

“Get off me, you oaf. In case you have somehow failed to notice, I am not a woman!” Dorian started wiggling in irritation until Bull slid off, and back into the chair.

“Ok, easy, I see that. Not a woman, got it. Want me to call for a healer?”

“I absolutely do not..I mean, maybe..I..No, I do not want you to call for a healer.”

“Does it still hurt, kadan?”

“...It hurts less than it did. Thank you.”

“Alright, so maybe you haven't been 'sick' so much as...whatever this is. Hey! A good thing this isn’t happening to me, or I'd have to change my name to the Iron Cow.”

Bull ends up visiting Stitches that night anyway, covered in cream and minor burns but still laughing. He says that he was an ass, and Dorian was to irritable from being sick to put up with it. Dorian's door is locked and remains so when he tries to visit. Bull gives him his space for now, and tries not to worry too obviously.

The next night, The Iron Bull is laying in bed reading a book he had borrowed from Cassandra and wondering if it was worth the effort of getting his cock out for this when there is a soft knock on his door. Before he can call out, it opens and Dorian slips inside. As bad as he was yesterday, he looks absolutely desperate now.

“This is what is going to happen. You are going to do what you were doing yesterday, fuck me, and not say a damn thing about any of it. Any questions?”

Bull puts his book down slowly to give himself a moment to think. He wants to take care of his kadan, who is obviously suffering, but...  
“Alright, big guy, let’s do it like this. You call all the shots tonight. I am not going to do anything unless you tell me to. How do you want me?”

Dorian takes a deep breath, letting go of the last of the bravado that brought him this far. Bull is laying against the headboard, hands folded, waiting patiently. “Alright. Get up, clothes off.”

Bull moves with slow purpose, nothing sudden. Once he is standing by the bed, all he has to take off is his pants, which he kicks out of the way. He stands straight, hands behind his back, and waits. 

Dorian waits a moment to see what happens, but Bull continues to patiently stand at attention.

“Right, good.” He pauses again, now that he has to come up with more of a plan then 'go, get fucked, and be taken care of'. “Get the slick out. Good. On the bed, on your knees, face down.” While Bull complies, Dorian strips. One, two, three tugs is all it takes, as he couldn't bear to put on his usual complicated fashions.

Bull is face down in the pillows, waiting. Dorian takes a moment to appreciate him, as this is not often how they play this game. His horns have left small pinpricks in the sheets. Dorian runs one hand up Bulls thigh, squeezing into the solid muscle, then hops up onto the bed.

“I'm going to fuck you with my fingers till you can take my cock, understand?” Dorian sees Iron Bull's prick twitch, get harder. Waiting is becoming more difficult, but the feeling of control that has been missing is worth it. Dorian waits for Bull's nod, then slides two slicked fingers into him.

“Fffuc-!” Bull tenses for a moment, then makes himself relax on an exhale. He nods again, and Dorian begins moving to stretch him out. He moves quickly, scissoring his fingers and pressing against the Bulls entrance with his thumb as he plunges in and out.

“I think you can take it, if I'm a little rough, hm, amatus?”

“Yeah, gimmi what you got, big guy.”

“Turn over for me.” Dorian withdraws his fingers while Bull twists onto his back. Instead of putting his fingers back in, Dorian runs them over his cock. He lines up and pushes in, rocking back and forth till he bottoms out.

Bull grabs the sheets, muscles locked to stay still. It burns, with as little prep as he got before he was filled with cock, but its good. He puts his feet flat on the bed, spreads with legs. “That's right, let me have it, come on, give it to me kadan.”

Dorian swats Bull on the thigh, “Someone wasn't told to be chatty,” he says, before pulling back for a hard thrust.

Bull groans his appreciation, and lets himself relax and take it. Dorian sets a fast pace, seeing to his own pleasure first. He pumps Bulls cock with his slick hand, giving more of a tease then satiation.

“Bull! I want..More from the other night, could...”

Bull lets go of the sheets to pinch Dorian's nipples. He throws his head back with a low whine, his hips moving in sharp shallow thursts. Immediately, milk leaks down both their chests, over his hands. Dorian digs his nails into Bulls flanks, and shudders through his release. Bull doesn't stop, pulling and twisting as Dorian writhes against him.

“Yes, that's so fucking good, please, I need it, like that, harder!”

“I got you, like that. Yeah, fuck you're beautiful. Mmm!”

“More, I need more, please, suck on them, Bull?”

“Gonna have to let me up kadan, let me take care of you.”

Dorian pulls out and flops to the side, clinging to drag Bull with him. Bull rolls up, putting his mouth over one nipple and sucking. Nothing compares to how Dorian comes apart under him. Begging, gasping, crying out, clawing his arms and back. Bull drinks the milk that flows into his mouth, chasing after it with his tongue.

“Still want me to fuck you kadan? You are the hottest thing I have ever seen.”

Dorian looks up, panting and flushed, and grabs the lube from where it had rolled under his back. He slicks his hand up again. Not looking away from Bulls eyes, he plunges into himself. His other hand drag Bull down to press a desperate kiss into his mouth.

Bull leans into the kiss, biting Dorian's lower lip. He gently grazes his nails over his nipples, pinching and rolling them as Dorian fingers himself.

“Enough. Now. I need you now. Come on, chop chop!”

Bull pulls back and watches as Dorian pulls his hand away from his entrance, as the flesh around his opening gapes and stretches. Bull pours slick generously over his cock, and rumbles in his chest as he gives it a few strokes.

“Yes, yes, I am a sight to behold now if you don't get inside me this very ins-!” Bull slides forward, giving a few shallow thrusts to let Dorian adjust before pulling out, then sliding, slowly back, and waiting.

“Son of a bitch, yes, I want you to fuck me, do it now!”

“Your wish is my command, Kadan.”

“You ass!”

Bull chuckles before settling into a rhythm, slow on the withdraw but good and hard in. He puts his hands under Dorian's back, leaning down to nip at a nipple.

“Andraste on her pyre! I don't care anymore, anything you want, just do that!”

Bull begins sucking again, giving the other side some attention. Milk flows again, bringing Dorian relief from the pressure and ache that had been tormenting him for days. Bull holds some in his mouth, and comes back up for another kiss.

Dorian is too far gone to complain, opening his mouth and letting Bull feed him. He licks at the sides of his mouth, chasing after it. Bull goes back for more, bringing it to Dorian's lips.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, you gon' let me take care of you, kadan? Fill you up with my cock, with milk, give your body what it needs?” He dips down again, pulling long and hard. Dorian arches back, his legs thrown around the Bulls hips, keening louder and louder as Bull sucks, hard and relentless.

He comes back for another kiss, mouth overfull and milk dripping down his chin and gives it to Dorian. “That's it, take it from me, that's it, fuck, gonna come, gonna take that to kadan?”

Dorian pants, nods, chanting “yes, yes, yes” as Bull starts thrusting faster. Bull grabs the headboard in one hand he climaxes, careful not to crush the smaller man under him as he bows under the pleasure, thrusting through the aftershocks.

Later, they lay together, catching their breath, with Bull curled up behind Dorian.

“Feeling better, kadan?”

“Yes, very much so. In fact, the only thing I feel is well fucked.”

“You know what caused,” Bull makes a vague sort of gesture at Dorian.

“Not yet, no. Now that I am feeling more myself, I may bring it up to the Inquisitor.”

“So, if I wanted to-”

“I am still capable of setting you on fire.”

“...Right. Good night, kadan.”

“Good night, amatus.”

\---

 

“Hey The Iron Bull, been feelin’ mooooody lately?” 

“Ha, funny you should ask. Ok, so, this absolutely doesn’t leave this table, but you remember a few weeks ago, when Dorian was feeling under the weather? Well, it turns out-”

“What the piss! That was for you, you great big lummox! Cause, coooow, get it?”

“Yeah Sera. I definitely get it. Let's just hope, for your sake, he never finds out.”


End file.
